hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacker Scripts (Extensions)
Hacker Scripts are a core element of Extensions. Description Hacker Scripts are unique actions that can be performed by other nodes, simulating rival or ally hackers. Most Hacker Scripts can be triggered via action or faction systems. Launching Hacker Scripts Hacker Scripts are launched via the action: The example above makes the computer with the ID attack the player computer only if the source computer has all files intact. TrackSequence.txt This is a unique Hacker Script that requires the node to have the tag. The default file is located in the folder of the game. It can be copied to the folder of the extension and modified to change the passive trace attack. Hacker Script structure A Hacker Script begins with the defined config: config TARGET_COMP SOURCE_COMP 1.5 $#%#$ * is the node that gets attacked by the , as defined in the action. * The third attribute is the delay (in seconds) between each script action. attributes can be changed to existing node IDs or IP addresses. In this case, and attributes of the action can be removed. config playerComp ExampleNode 1.0 $#%#$ config playerComp 192.168.0.1 0.5 $#%#$ Hacker Script actions Actions are added below the line. System connect $#%#$ Connects the source computer to the target computer. If the target computer is a large warning appears in the middle of the screen. openPort PORT_NUMBER $#%#$ Opens a specific port on the target computer. setAdminPass PASSWORD $#%#$ Sets a new admin password to the target computer. delete /PATH FILE_NAME $#%#$ Deletes a specific file, e.g. . Also allows to delete all files from the computer, e.g. makeFile FOLDER FILE_NAME FILE_CONTENTS $#%#$ Creates a specific file in a specific folder (subfolders cannot be used) with a specific content. Useful for creating executables, e.g. reboot $#%#$ Reboots the target computer. forkbomb $#%#$ Launches forkbomb on the target computer. The target that is not the player's computer will crash instantly. trackseq $#%#$ Flags the player to make them do the ETAS if the player fails the next forkbomb. instanttrace $#%#$ Starts ETAS instantly for the player, if they are the target. disconnect $#%#$ Disconnects the source computer from the target computer. Terminal write TEXT $#%#$ Prints text in the terminal without newlines. Makes a sound whenever the text appears. writel TEXT $#%#$ Prints text in the terminal on a newline. Makes a sound whenever the text appears. write_silent TEXT $#%#$ Prints text in the terminal without newlines. Does not make a sound whenever the text appears. writel_silent TEXT $#%#$ Prints text in the terminal on a newline. Does not make a sound whenever the text appears. clearTerminal $#%#$ Clears the terminal. UI and SFX These actions work only if the player is the target. hideNetMap $#%#$ hideRam $#%#$ hideDisplay $#%#$ hideTerminal $#%#$ Hides specific modules from the player's screen. showNetMap $#%#$ showRam $#%#$ showDisplay $#%#$ showTerminal $#%#$ Shows specific modules on the player's screen. flash $#%#$ Flashes the UI. stopMusic $#%#$ Stops the music. startMusic $#%#$ Starts the music. Misc delay NUM_OF_SECONDS $#%#$ Creates a delay between specific actions. openCDTray $#%#$ Opens a CD tray of the player's real computer/laptop, if it exists. closeCDTray $#%#$ Closes a CD tray of the player's real computer/laptop, if it exists. systakeover $#%#$ Used in Labyrinths during Striker's attack. In Extensions, creates a visual distortion effect and crashes the computer permanently. Example Hacker Script config playerComp ExampleNode 1.5 $#%#$ connect $#%#$ openPort 22 $#%#$ openPort 21 $#%#$ openPort 25 $#%#$ openPort 80 $#%#$ trackseq $#%#$ forkbomb $#%#$ disconnect $#%#$ Category:Extensions